


Fates Intertwined

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: This is a start up for a potential story i've been wanting to write for a while now.





	Fates Intertwined

“Are you planning on going past the safe zone?” Brody nervously asked. Marlon nodded. “You can’t be serious.” Violet stated, folding her arms. “We have too. We’re running low on a lot of things here. We need to grab more food, it’s starting to become an issue.” Marlon stated, “now come on.”. The boy began walking forward, passing the safe zone. Brody released a sigh, shaking her head as she followed. Violet glared, but kept going.

Damnit she wished the twins were here. Minnie would definitely show this dumbass what he was doing was stupid. But Minerva had to stay back because Tenn caught a cold….she was always a good big sister to Tenn.

Violet smiled to herself, ready to reunite with her girlfriend, and cuddle up by the fire.

The trio walked through the forest, looking for any signs of good. Brody wandered a bit, and was surprised finding a bear trap clamped around dead Walker. “Gross.” She breathed out. Marlon glanced at it, walking over, poking the dead walker with his boot. “Who the hell’s traps are these?” He asked.

“Ours.” The three teens turned around, shocked to find two adults, a woman with short dark brown hair, and a man with two different colored eyes.

Violet glared at the two, pulling out her cleaver. The woman responded by pulling out her gun, pointing it at the group. Violet scowled, but kept a grip on her weapon. “W-we don’t mean no harm. We’re just hunting.” Brody spoke, “we just wanna feed our group.”. This made the man smirk. “You got a group you say?” He asked.

Shit.

Violet glared at Brody, who panicked, swearing under her breath realizing what she said. Marlon glared at the two girls, before turning to the two adults. “Just fuck off, okay? You don’t bother us, we won’t bother you.” Marlon stated.

The woman shook her head, “you’ve already bothered us. Our group is struggling enough with other people.”. Brody gasped as the man lifted his gun, both adults pointing guns at them. “Please…don’t.” Brody whimpered. “What do you want?” Marlon asked. “Don’t give them anything.” Violet hissed out.

“I want your people.” The woman spoke, making them gasp. They wanted their people..?! “We’re a bunch of kids in a school, what do you want with us?!” Violet yelled. The woman glared at Violet, but turned back to Marlon.

“We have plenty of food. Plenty of protection. You’ll be safe.” The woman spoke. “As if we’d ever give them up.” Violet growled out. “Please don’t!” Brody exclaimed. Marlon began to panic, seeing the woman adjust her grip on her gun. “You can be compliant, or don’t. We can shot you here and take your people.” Marlon's eyes widened in sheer terror.

He had to protect the group. He had to protect the school…by any means.

“Take Brody and Violet..!” Marlon shouted, making the girls look at him in horror. “Marlon..?!” Brody gaped. “You cowardly fuck!” Violet shouted. The woman smirked, grinning at Marlon’s words. “That can work.” The man seemed aggravated by this. “But Lilly-“. “Two is s start Abel.”

Lilly grabbed Violet and Brody, forcing them to drop their weapons. Marlon tensed, seeing Abel grab the two girls. “It’s a deal then.” Lilly smiled holding out a hand, “Marlon.”. Marlon felt a chill run down his spine shaking her hand.

“Good. Now run before I change my mind and kill you.” Lilly spoke. Marlon bursted into a full sprint back to the school, not looking back. “GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!” Violets screams rung through the forest. Marlon didn’t stop running though, he didn’t stop running until he nearly collapsed in front of the school gates wheezing.

“Marlon?” Louis asked, shocked as he climbed off the watch tower coming over, some others following. “Marlon? What happened, you look horrible.” Omar spoke. Marlon painted heavily, slowly looking up at the others….

“Brody and Violet are dead….walkers got them…”


End file.
